


What We Have Here…

by S_Faith



Series: Dribbles of Drabbles [4]
Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - Helen Fielding
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Faith/pseuds/S_Faith
Summary: Prompt: cappuccino.





	What We Have Here…

“Oy, thanks,” says Gary, glancing up, lighting a fag. “Hope you didn’t stir it.”

Mark stares at the labourer, whose recent release from prison means the hole in Bridget’s flat might soon be fixed, and who sits at her kitchen table in an overfamiliar manner that makes Mark clench his jaw.

“This is Bridget’s cappuccino,” says Mark, holding the cup closer to him. “Where is she?”

“Gone out, hasn’t she?” he replies, not looking to Mark as he takes a long drag, flipping the page on one of his ubiquitous fishing magazines, admiring the pictures.

Mark pushes impatient air through his teeth. “Gary,” he says slowly. “Where did she go?”

He exhales unhurriedly. “For a capp.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the famous line: "What we have here is a failure to communicate." :)


End file.
